Thunderbirds101
Thunderbirds101 is a video creator on YouTube, known mainly for his hit video: "Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs". which has collected more than 14,000 views, one of the highest on YouTube, in the category. Following that smash hit, he released the first part in a series called, "Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Error Messages". Since then, Thunderbirds101 has since released a wide variety of videos, such as Emergency Alert System spin-offs, 7 sequels to the Stupid and Weird Signs original video, as well as a second series that followed Funny Windows Error Messages, known simply as "Funny Windows Errors". The series is currently in it's 3rd season. Additionally, there have been videos that just don't fit in anywhere, such as one where Microsoft Sam has a crazy seizure(which is just random letters mashed together that Sam is pronouncing), to one where Microsoft Sam robs a bank, created by both Thunderbirds101 and former YouTuber ProsecutorGodot, who has since closed his account. Thunderbirds101 has also been targeted by haters occasionally, but he is quick to silence them and insult them badly in return, shutting them up for good. In a clever tactic, he allows only friends to comment on his channel, to prevent spam and unwanted persons commenting on his channel. Since November 2008, Thunderbirds101 has risen from a mere 114 subscribers to 433 subscribers. Interaction with other users Thunderbirds101 has been highly praised by many YouTubers, including popular partner HappyCabbie, for his video Ooga Booga Booga!. However, some users are criticizing him for making his videos in an 'Anti-Vista' manner, so to speak. However, TB101 has pointed out that he is making his videos for comedic purposes only, not on real-life experiences. Additionally, a handful of users have tried to get TB101 to join so-called 'YouTube wars', between a group of good users vs. A bunch of trolls. However, Thunderbirds has refused to join in, as he wishes to keep the trolls away from him, and maintain a neutral status in the matter. Videos This list contains all of Thunderbirds101's videos, from ascending down, in the order they were released on YouTube. *2008 Videos Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs Microsoft Sam reads funny Windows error messages PART 1 Microsoft Sam reads stupid and weird signs THE SEQUEL Emergency Alert System message(Funny) The Mushroom kingdom has EAS?! Emergency Alert System- Winter Storm Warning Music interrupted by Emergency Alert System Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and weird signs THE THIRD Microsoft Mike reads funny Windows error messages PART 2 Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird signs ULTIMATE Microsoft Mike Quickie: Reading Some Hilarious Signs EAS alert on the Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Channel Microsoft Sam Quickie: My Roflcopter goes.... Microsoft Sam and Mike: Mac Vs. Vista Microsoft Sam watches the Scary Car Ad Microsoft Sam watches the Orignal Scary Maze Prank Ice Cold Beer Channel gets interrupted by the EAS Microsoft Mike reads funny Windows error messages PART 3 Microsoft Sam reads stupid and weird signs THE FIFTH Nasty Windows Errors Microsoft Sam reads funny Windows Error Messages FINAL PART Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP1) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP2) Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs THE SIXTH Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP3) EAS Nuclear Attack Warning Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP4) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP5) Microsoft Sam read Stupid and Weird Signs THE SEVENTH Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP6) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP7) Microsoft Sam and Mike: XP vs. Linux Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1 Finale) Microsoft Sam responds to: A YouTube for All of Us *2009 videos Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP1) Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs THE SECOND ULTIMATE Ooga Booga Booga! Circuit City bites the dust Microsoft Sam cannot say: "Enjoy the" properly! Microsoft Sam is Depressed Microsoft Sam battles Evil Errors Microsoft Sam battles Evil Errors What Hotel Mario COULD have looked like back in the 1920s.. Scary Car Ad Silent film-ized How people played Crysis way back then... Microsoft Sam has a massive seizure. Microsoft Sam reads Signs and Errors And now we introduce...the De-Motivator CD! Microsoft Sam robs a bank All hell has broken loose. Microsoft Sam and Mike- Shootout Microsoft Sam reads even more Errors This Video Cannot load! THIS VIDEO CONTAINS AUDIO. And now for something very random! The Armies of Thunderbirds101 kick Hitler's arse. THIS VIDEO CONTAINS INSANITY. THIS VIDEO CONTAINS A SPINNING CHAINSAW ZOMBIE This video will make your intelligence level crash. Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP2) Two random dudes have a conversation in a badly decorated room. Sam and Mike TRY to make a YouTube Poop... Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP3) Mr. Information Robot and a Nerd have a hostile conversation. Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP4) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP5) THIS VIDEO CONTAINS Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP6) AND INSANITY THE LAWS OF SPEECH DO NOT APPLY IN THIS VIDEO Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2EP7) TRAILER: Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S2 Finale) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors(and fights a war at the same time) (S2 Finale) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S3EP1) Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S3EP2)